


A Crime Against Hair-Manity

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hair Dye, Humor, M/M, and teenage rebellion, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, just all-around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine’s fourteen-year-old daughter, Audrey, decides that she wants to dye her hair. While Kurt’s at work, she enlists the help of Blaine.Fluff and humor ensue, with a cute look into Blaine and Audrey’s relationship!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	A Crime Against Hair-Manity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super random idea based on my dying my mom’s hair tonight (not purple, but quarantine dying all the same). Enjoy!
> 
> Klaine kids reference:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (16 y/o here)  
> 2\. Audrey (14 y/o here)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 12 y/o here)

“Pops?”

Blaine looks up from the sheet music he’s annotating, turning around on the piano bench. “What’s up, hon?”

Audrey squares her shoulders determinedly, holding her chin a little higher in resolve. “I’m going to dye my hair, and I’d like your help.”

“Um, okay, may I ask why?” Blaine says slowly, and Audrey’s stubborn façade visibly drops once she realizes her father’s not going to outright refuse her.

She shrugs. “I need a change. I like my hair and all, but it’s a little boring.”

Blaine nods, carefully choosing his words. “I trust you’ve thought it through. Have you decided what color?”

“Purple,” she grins. “But like, not my whole head. I want to do an ombré with my natural hair.”

“I’ll help you,” Blaine agrees. “But why me?”

“First of all, I’m terrified of Dad’s reaction,” she begins, giggling. “I know he’ll get over himself eventually, but he always gushes about how he loves my hair. I think it’s because I got yours.”

“Guilty as charged,” Blaine smiles. “But you know, I’ve never dyed my hair. Dad technically has.”

“No way,” Audrey scoffs. “You have to be joking.”

“It was just some highlights towards the end of the summer after he graduated high school,” Blaine replies. “He looked so gorgeous. But that’s it.”

“See, okay, that’s reasonable,” she remarks. “A very Dad thing to do. But he’s going to freak out about my hair. That’s also why I didn’t go to Tracy — she’d help me in the end so I didn’t do a bad job, but she’d give me a lot of crap for it.”

“And the boys are literally twelve and would not care,” she adds as an afterthought. “Well, Finn might try to talk me out of it. But Dalton wouldn’t care; he’d just be excited for Dad’s reaction.”

“So I’m the logical answer,” Blaine concludes, and Audrey nods enthusiastically.

“Exactly! The dye’s in my room and I’ve watched a bunch of videos on how to best do it so I can coach you,” she explains. “Are you able to do it now?”

Blaine shakes his head amusedly. “Sure, kiddo. Let’s do this thing.”

******

“Aren’t you supposed to bleach your hair or something?” Blaine asks, reading the back of the dye bottle. “Your hair’s pretty dark.”

“No, I didn’t want to bleach it and ruin it by stripping it so much,” she replies, sitting down in the chair she set up in the bathroom she shares with Tracy. “I bought dye that’s supposed to work on dark hair, and I’m not going for a full color change on my whole head, so whatever happens is fine.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blaine shrugs. “I’ll try my best, Audrey, but I’m sorry if it looks horrible.”

“Pops, you’ll be fine. Just paint my hair already!”

Blaine chuckles. “Are you sure you’re not doing this for a reason? Like an act of rebellion?”

Audrey rolls her eyes. “Oh my god, if I were going to rebel, do you really think I would dye half of my hair purple to do it?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Blaine retorts jokingly, beginning to apply the color to his daughter’s hair. “What would you do if you were going to do an act of teenage rebellion?”

“Hm,” she considers the question for a moment. “Auto theft, maybe. Might get pregnant while I’m at it too.”

“Please do not steal a car,” Blaine deadpans. “You were scarily quick to say that one. But you know how Dad and I feel about sex — as long as you’re safe, respectful and being respected, and positive you’re ready, we’ll support you. Even if that does result in pregnancy.”

“I walked right into that one,” she mutters. “I know, Pops, I’ve had the sex talk from you guys before. Besides, auto theft has to be just as fun as sex.”

“There is a very small population of people who can attest to that, and most of them are probably in jail.”

“Great! I’ll get a pen pal. Maybe that’s how I’ll start out my letter to my new inmate friend. ‘Sex or auto theft: which is better?” She grins, gesturing outwards with each word for emphasis.

“Hey, you’re going to need to sit still if I’m going to do this without getting purple everywhere!” Blaine remarks despite his laughter. “Sit back and let me make you over, _darling_ ,” he instructs, drawing out the word in a faux-posh accent.

Once the dye has sat in her hair for about thirty minutes, Audrey hops in the shower to rinse it out as Blaine sets the table for dinner. Kurt had texted him that he’s on his way home — Kurt works on location much more often than Blaine does, as his career in fashion tends to garner more in-person hours. With Blaine composing music and shows, he has much more flexibility in his schedule, and finds that he likes working from home at his own piano.

The two of them are still active on the theater scene, but they have other lives to live right now. Sometimes, Broadway takes a slight back burner.

When Kurt walks in the door, Blaine’s just setting out the side salad he made for tonight’s meal. Kurt strides into the kitchen and steals a crouton off the top of the bowl, sliding into Blaine’s routine embrace easily.

“How was work?” Blaine asks, and Kurt swallows and pecks a quick kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Really good, actually. We have this new intern, and she’s just incredible. She goes above and beyond her pay grade, and I can see it being a very viable career for her,” he relays. “We’re planning to do something special for her when she has to leave at the end of the summer, and we’re hoping she’ll come back next year.”

Blaine grins. “Sounds like someone I remember.”

“Really?” Kurt hums teasingly. “They must be a pretty interesting person.”

“Oh, the _most_ interesting,” Blaine agrees. “So interesting that I married him.”

“Wow, what a lucky guy.”

“It goes both ways, baby.”

“Dad!” Audrey strolls into the room, and Blaine snorts at how she’s tied her hair up and hidden it under a beanie. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, amused. “Am I going to like it?”

Audrey doesn’t respond, just reaches up dramatically and pulls the hat off of her head, her long, now ombré purple locks tumbling down over her shoulders.

Kurt’s jaw drops, and he approaches Audrey very slowly, as if he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. “Did you dye your hair?”

She nods smugly. “I did. Pops helped!”

Blaine raises his hands defensively as his husband shoots him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t look at me! It was all her idea. I just helped her apply it. And it looks cool, doesn’t it?”

Kurt sighs, gently taking some of Audrey’s hair in hand, smoothing through it with his fingers. “I love your hair. It’s so dark, and thick, and curly...”

Audrey shoots Blaine a look that screams _“I told you so.”_

“... but I admire the risk of adding color. It does look good,” Kurt admits. “I want to support you and let you express yourself, even if that’s through dying your hair.”

Audrey beams, giving Kurt a big hug. “I knew you’d come around, but I didn’t know if it would take three minutes or three days.”

“I love you no matter what your hair looks like,” Kurt comments. “Did you bleach it?”

“Nope. Didn’t want to damage it,” she explains. “Figured I’d try it with the hair dye specifically for dark hair, and I think it turned out good.”

“It did,” Kurt confirms. “Pops did a great job.”

Blaine cheers, giving himself a round of applause. “I should be a hairdresser!”

“Ah, don’t speak too soon,” Audrey comments. “If you think I’d trust you with cutting my hair, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“And honey, with all the gel you put into you hair as a teenager, I don’t know if you’d be qualified,” Kurt jokes. “That’s like a crime against hair-manity.”

“Oh my god, no, you’re making puns,” Blaine groans. “You really did have a good day.”

“You love them,” Kurt argues. “I’m going to go change out of my work clothes and get the other kids down here for dinner, okay?”

“Thanks, Kurt,” Blaine nods. “Audrey, would you mind grabbing the water pitcher?”

She does as she’s asked, setting it on the table. “When do you think I should tell him I’m planning to steal a car to rebel?”

“Oh my god, honey, _no_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This week was weird for me, as I finally got to go back to campus and move my stuff out. It was a strange experience and campus was like a wasteland, but I’m feeling better now that all my stuff is home with me. Hopefully my productivity can get back on track a little bit once I’m done unpacking, which is honestly way more overwhelming to me than it should be, but oh well!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! There’s so much more dads!klaine to come, especially with the kids being a bit younger :) I’m so glad you’re all loving this series so much! Hearing you all talk about my Klaine kids and having your own headcanons for them means the world to me!
> 
> Thanks for always reading and commenting! Your support is incredible!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
